


True Mates

by drdean



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Omega Dean, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Dean meets his true mate while at a coffee shop.True Mates square for SPNABOBingo.





	True Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to help my word count for NaNoWriMo. Because the due date for this wont dive me enough time to properly edit and get it betaed, I'm posting it now. So all mistakes are my own.

Dean was just sitting at the coffee shop when he smelled it.  _ Alpha _ . But not just any alpha.  _ His alpha _ . 

He looked around the shop to see if anyone new had entered. He had already been here for a half hour hanging out with his brother. He would have preferred a bar, but Sammy had wanted a damn coffee shop for the wifi so that he wouldn’t have to take a break from his research. With it getting chillier outside Dean had to admit it was nice to have a hot drink.

When he looked at the door he saw that two guys had just walked in. One short with long auburn hair and whiskey colored eyes. He caught Dean looking and winked at him. The other one was much taller, with black hair and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. Dean says a little prayer that his alpha is the taller one.

The short one walks right up to the counter to order his drink. But the one in the trench coat is sniffing the air and moving around the shop slowly as if to try and follow his nose.

“Cassie! Hurry up and tell the guy what you want! We’re just here to grab some caffeine and go!” The short one yelled back over his shoulder after ordering.

“Just get me a black coffee, Gabe.” The deepest most gravelly voice Dean had ever heard said.

“Alpha?” Dean found himself saying.

Blue eyes snapped on his and Cassie was striding over. “Omega?”

Dean nodded his head.

“May I?” The alpha asked gesturing to Dean’s neck.

Dean just moved his head to the side and presented his neck in answer. The alpha bent over him, brought his nose to his neck and inhaled. Before Dean knew what was happening strong arms picked him up off his chair and the Alpha sat down in his seat and placed Dean on his lap.

Sam squeaked in surprise at the scene in front of him. 

Gabe came over carrying two cups of coffee, with one eyebrow raised up high on his forehead. “Cassie?”

“You can leave my coffee here, Gabe. I’m sorry but you will have to go to our parents on your own. I will be staying here.”

“How are you going to get home?” Gabe asked as he placed a coffee down on the table.

“Do you have a car?” Cassie turned to Dean and asked.

“Do I have a car!” Dean scoffed as Sam rolled his eyes. “Baby is only the most beautiful car you’ve ever seen!”

The alpha turned back to his brother. “I think I will have a ride. Please pass along my sincerest apologies to our parents but something has come up that I need to attend to.”

“Yeah, your dick,” Gabe mumbled under his breath. “Have fun, Cassie! It’s about time you got laid!”

“Hey!” Dean objected.

“Look kiddo, I’m going to take a stab in the dark here as my brother has never shown any interest in anyone and say that you are probably his true mate. And if that’s true then I’m sure my brother here will finally get a chance to lose his virginity tonight.”

“True Mates?!?” Sam squeaked.

Dean and Cassie looked at each other and got lost in the other’s eyes. 

“Yeah, now I’m like a 100% sure. Be safe kids!” Gabe said as he walked away.

“Uh, hi Cassie,” Dean said.

“Please don’t call me that,” The alpha groaned, “It’s an annoying nickname from my family. I’m Castiel.”

“Dean. Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam.”

“It’s very nice to meet you both.”

They ended up staying at the coffee shop for another two hours just getting to know each other. Dean never got up off of Castiel’s lap, and Castiel couldn’t stop touching Dean. Just little touches, nothing inappropriate for being at a public coffee shop with Sam.

When they got up to leave Castiel was indeed impressed with Dean’s baby.

And if Dean never ended up taking Castiel to his own home, and just ended up taking him back to his place that was their own business.

Even if it did turn out that Gabe was right. About everything.


End file.
